<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers in July by Flamingo_strikes23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869132">Sunflowers in July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo_strikes23/pseuds/Flamingo_strikes23'>Flamingo_strikes23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute romance, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One of them is set in a roommates AU, Some of them take place in the future, We stan all of 3-E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo_strikes23/pseuds/Flamingo_strikes23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertime stories of our 3-E kids, during and post-canon.</p><p>A compilation of short drabbles I wrote last summer to celebrate reaching 200 followers on my blog @dreaming-of-assclass. All of them were requested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma &amp; Terasaka Ryouma, Akabane Karma/Maehara Hiroto, Akabane Karma/Terasaka Ryouma, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Hara Sumire/Yoshida Taisei, Hayami Rinka &amp; Nakamura Rio, Hazama Kirara/Kurahashi Hinano, Hazama Kirara/Terasaka Ryouma, Karasuma Tadaomi/Korosensei, Kimura Masayoshi &amp; Yada Touka, Kurahashi Hinano/Terasaka Ryouma, Okano Hinata &amp; Kurahashi Hinano, Shiota Nagisa &amp; Sugino Tomohito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ChibaHaya - Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chibahaya + watching the sun set</p><p>Listen to 21:29 by TWICE and Our Summer by TXT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiba couldn’t help the laughs that escaped his mouth as he sped through the street. His legs were starting to burn with exhaustion after running so long, but he persevered. His hand kept a tight grip on Hayami’s as he led the two of them through the busy streets.</p>
<p>The wind whipped through his hair, his eyes revealed to the world for just a nanosecond before he pushed them back down again.</p>
<p>Hayami raised an eyebrow at that, but she was soon assaulted by her own hair flying into her face. “Ah!” It got into her mouth, and she quickly tucked her waves back with a light scowl.</p>
<p>Chiba burst out laughing at the sight, earning a rougher-than-usual squeeze of his hand. Of course, she wasn’t really upset.</p>
<p>“Are we almost there?” She asked, sounding a bit impatient. But the slight quirk of her lips said otherwise.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re close,” He replied jovially as they both began to slow their pace. In front of them, maybe 20 meters away, Hayami could make out a field in the distance. <em>Why the hell had he taken he here?</em></p>
<p>They continued on, and Hayami could now get a better vision of where they were. It was a large meadow, a clearing that directly faced the sunset.</p>
<p>They walked into it, and the grass instantly tickled her as it brushed against her lower leg. Chiba held onto her hand as he led them to a nice spot somewhere in the middle of this field. They sat down close together, the grass feeling cool.</p>
<p>“This is my favorite place to visit at this time of day,” Chiba spoke softly, his tone barely above a whisper. But Hayami could hear him clearly. “And you said you wanted to see the sunset earlier. I figured I should take you to the best place.”</p>
<p>Hayami looked up at the sky, a brilliant, vivid sight of bold orange, yellow, and purple. The sun had fallen low, creeping up above the horizon as if trying to hold onto the sky. Birds flew above them, their songs filling the air. On the ground around them, she could hear the numerous calls of crickets and other creatures who called the night “home.” Wildflowers clustered together around the edges of the meadow, giving off a sweet fragrance. </p>
<p>It was like the world was in some sort of perfect harmony as the noises and colors all blended together into an amazing, scenic experience that she tried hard to keep ingrained into her memory. “Thank you, Chiba,” She breathed. “This is beautiful.”</p>
<p>Chiba smiled in response, and put an arm around her shoulders gently as they leaned in close together, enjoying the sights and sounds around them. The sun continued to go down, and even when the sky darkened once more and night awoke, the two of them were still there, together, holding onto each other under the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hina-Hina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okano + Kurahashi - Garden Work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Violet by Cherry Bullet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hina?” Okano called, her gaze locked on the daisies with a slight frown. She subtly adjusted the gloves she’d been wearing, and let out of a huff at the feeling of sweat gathering on her forehead again. “Did you water these ones already? I literally can’t tell.”</p>
<p>Luckily, it wasn’t a terribly hot day, like it had been for a few days in a row. The air was thick with humidity and she felt like melting, but it was nowhere as dangerous as it had been. The only reason Korosensei even allowed them to come back to the mountain and watch the plants was because of the drop in temperature that day. Otherwise, he’d do it himself, like he had done for most of the summer so far.</p>
<p>Kurahashi poked her head up from the herbs. “Hm?” Okano gestured to the daisies, and she tilted her head, curiously in thought. “I thought <em>you</em> did?”</p>
<p><em>Oh boy.</em> When in doubt, it didn’t hurt to give some more water, especially in this heat, she decided. She reached over a bunch of flowers and grabbed the watering can, before heading over to the faucet. It was on the other side of the building, attached to the wall. She gently turned it, letting it fill the can. Water splashed on her, too, and she welcomed the cooling sensation.</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, she was lugging the heavy can back over to the daisies with ease, using her left arm. As she gently tilted it over the flowers, a steady stream of water flowed out, splashing the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hina!” Kurahashi’s voice caught her attention and she glanced up.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Kurahashi beamed at her, her face glowing with pride and joy. She held up a few stalks of long, fresh, vividly green herbs. Okano was too tired to try and decipher what they were. “The parsley is ready to use!”</p>
<p>Okano smiled, feeling relief wash over her to see an example of the plants thriving. It was good to know all their work had paid off. “Oh good! Should we pick a bunch, or not too much?”</p>
<p>Kurahashi stood up, as she’d been kneeling near the herbs for a while. Her knees were stained with dirt and grass stains, and her curls looked messy under her sunhat. Well, this was her natural habitat, being surrounded by plants. “Yeah, we can take a bunch today. Or else, they’ll get too old and start shriveling.”</p>
<p>“Let’s give some to Korosensei, and divide the rest between us. Oh, and we should give some to Touka and Megu!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Kurahashi agreed cheerfully, dusting off her skirt even though it was ruined at this point. She took off her hat, letting out a content sigh. “I’m so glad the plants are doing well.”</p>
<p>Okano had turned away slightly, about to put the watering can and tools back into the shed. “Well, what’d you expect?” She asked lightly, with a small laugh. “They have awesome people like us taking care of them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karmasaka - Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma x Terasaka - Summer Rain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to summer by keshi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terasaka shoved one hand into his pocket, the other carelessly carrying his bag over his shoulder. Man, his head hurt.</p>
<p>He knew summer classes would be rough, but still…<em>damn</em>.</p>
<p>It was him, and a handful of other students in the classroom while the octopus acted 10x more obnoxious than usual. Apparently, he was trying to get them all to pay attention so they could leave sooner and “enjoy their summer.”</p>
<p>The building was <em>hot</em> and <em>humid</em>, and he felt like melting inside it, no matter how many fans their teacher placed in the room.</p>
<p>Even now, as he walked down the mountain, nearing the bottom of it, he felt like he was dying. The air was sticky and thick, and he swore, it was a little hard to breath. The strenuous journey of the mountain certainly didn’t help, no matter how fit he was. </p>
<p>He looked up at the sky, finally noting the darkness that shrouded him. A giant cloud sat above, a sign of rain. “Oh, thank fucking god,” He yelled, a wide grin settling on his face. A break from the endless torture of summer heat.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re really talking to the sky,” A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he stiffened before turning and facing whoever it was. <em>Oh, great.</em></p>
<p>It was Karma, leaning against a street sign. A strawberry milk carton sat in one hand, and he eyed Terasaka before snickering. “I knew you were a crazy bastard, but not <em>this</em> bad.”</p>
<p>Terasaka scowled. “Fuck off,” he grumbled, continuing his walk. He heard footsteps behind him as Karma followed. “If anyone’s a crazy bastard, it’s you.”</p>
<p>Karma laughed, easily catching up to Terasaka with a couple long strides. “Huh, <em>someone’s</em> in a bad mood.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, some of us aren’t geniuses and have to go to these damn classes,” Terasaka bit back scathingly. Bitterness crept into his voice and he couldn’t stop it. <em>Akabane will never face this issue.</em></p>
<p>There was silence and he looked back to see Karma gazing at him pensively, in thought. “What is it?” Terasaka asked warily. The bastard was being quiet…<em>too</em> quiet.</p>
<p>“I came for you, you know,” Karma finally said, his tone still casual but now laced with something else…<em>hurt</em>? Nah, no way.</p>
<p>Unless…</p>
<p>Terasaka felt his stomach turn over and he stopped walking before facing Karma. “Why?”</p>
<p>Just as the word left his mouth, he felt a droplet hit his shoulder. Then another. Then more fell down, onto his hair, face, bag…An onslaught of rain was engulfing them now.</p>
<p>The sound of water colliding with the ground filled Terasaka’s ears and his gaze returned to Karma, who was looking at the rain with glee in his eyes. He was smiling up at the sky, his red hair now soaked.</p>
<p>Karma looked at him with a laugh. “Terasaka-kun, wanna go somewhere in this weather?”</p>
<p><em>Like…like a date?</em> Terasaka’s face heated up at the thought. He cleared his throat slightly before replying. “Sure. You’re lucky it’s hot as hell, or else we’d get sick from being out here.”</p>
<p>Karma hummed. “Even <em>that</em> wouldn’t be <em>so</em> bad. Terasaka-kun can always keep me entertained, even when he’s bedridden.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, asshole. I’m not a clown!” Terasaka retorted, freezing slightly at the sound of Karma’s laugh, before looking away with a small smile.</p>
<p>He could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3-E Ladies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3-E girls + showing off summer outfits</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Girls Like Us by TWICE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my gosh, Rio-chan, that top is adorable!” Kurahashi squealed, bouncing in excitement and nearly knocking off the pile of clothes that sat precariously on Yada’s bed.</p>
<p>“Careful!” Kanzaki laughed, reaching over to push the clothes closer to her. She smiled at the blue crop-top in Nakamura’s hands. “But yeah, that’s super cute,” She agreed.</p>
<p>Nakamura grinned, holding it against her torso. “Isn’t it? I can totally pair these with that plaid skirt I have.” She gently tossed the shirt back into her bag and fell onto the bed with a sigh. “I almost lost them though…if I hadn’t fought that girl.”</p>
<p>Kanzaki dropped the sweater in her hands. “You fought someone over it?” Her tone was incredulous. The blonde sat up a bit, making a gesture of <em>“I’m kidding.”</em></p>
<p>“Ok, wait, I phrased that badly. I didn’t fight her…I just <em>snatched</em> it from her…”</p>
<p>Kanzaki raised a brow while Kurahashi snickered. “And…?”</p>
<p>“I may have trash-talked, <em>slightly</em>.” Nakamura shrugged with a smirk.</p>
<p>Kanzaki gave her the most disappointing look she’d ever received…before the gamer girl burst into laughter too, joining them. “Oh, Nakamura.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>sorry</em>, okay?” Nakamura exclaimed. “But it’s <em>really</em> cute- Ah!” She cried as Kurahashi threw a pair of shorts right at her face. “Hina-chan!”</p>
<p>“Oops,” Kurahashi said sweetly. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m back!” Yada entered the room, a plate of cookies in her hands. She closed her door shut, and sat down on the plush carpet beside the bed. “I had to check on my brother real quick, but I grabbed some snacks.”</p>
<p>“Ooh!” The girls all dug in at the same time, devouring the delicious, chewy sugar cookies. </p>
<p>“Touka-chan, you’re a godsend,” Nakamura mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.</p>
<p>“It literally melts in my mouth,” Kurahashi sighed, falling back onto the bed, cookie still in the air in her hand. </p>
<p>Yada smiled, before reaching into her own bag. They had all gone shopping earlier, having a girl’s day together in the second day of summer vacation. Now they were at her house, sharing everything they got and getting to hang out. </p>
<p>She rifled through the many things she’d bought, searching for the makeup. Where is it? She spoke, “Oh, I haven’t shown you the swimsuit I picked out yet, have I?”</p>
<p>Yada instantly regretted saying that. Nakamura perked up immediately with a sly smile. “<em>Swimsuit</em>, huh? I hope it’s a bikini.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, Kanzaki saved her. “<em>Behave</em>,” She said shortly, as if the blonde were a pet rather than a teen girl. Nakamura pouted, but no one paid her attention.</p>
<p>Kurahashi shook her head, her curls falling into her face as she did so. “You haven’t! I wanna see~!”</p>
<p>“Sure!” Yada replied, before frowning. “If I can find it somewhere,” She muttered, standing up. “I’ll go check the laundry real quick. Do we want more cook-”</p>
<p>She stopped, staring at the now empty plate. There had been at least 15 cookies on the platter, and now there were crumbs. Her gaze lifted to her friends, who were now very obviously giving fake smiles. </p>
<p>“Hehe…looks like they’re gone,” Kurahashi laughed, not-so-subtly brushing crumbs off her lap.</p>
<p>Nakamura whistled nervously, while Kanzaki hummed, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. Yada sighed, motioning for them to get up. “Come on, let’s go make some more then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kurahashi x Terasaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurahashi x Terasaka - soft mornings in bed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Memories by Petit Biscuit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight peaked in through the sheer curtains of their room, right into Hinano’s eyes. She winced and shifted, snuggling closer into her pillows to escape the bright gleams.</p>
<p>Her knee bumped against Ryoma’s torso, and he turned towards her slightly, grumbling, “What are you doing?” His voice was rough and still heavy with sleep.</p>
<p>Hinano rolled her eyes but took the chance to lay her head against his shoulder, cuddling closer. Her arm stretched across his chest. “It’s too bright.”</p>
<p>Ryoma sighed. “It’s too <em>warm</em>,” He complained, of course. But the hand against her back, keeping her close, said otherwise.</p>
<p>Her lips quirked up into a smile as she hummed. “Well, <em>you</em> were the one to suggest getting these curtains. Now suffer my cuddles.”</p>
<p>Ryoma’s eyes finally opened at the sound of that, bright green orbs now looking at her with mixed exasperation and fondness. “Your “cuddles” are literally gonna make me melt, but alright.”</p>
<p><em>So overdramatic</em>. Hinano sat up, ignoring his protest. She ran a hand through her tangled curls, gazing out at the near-blinding light that invaded her room. The air-conditioning in her apartment was average at best, non-existent at worst. Their only relief in the room at that moment was the fan she kept across from the bed, sending a welcomed chill up her arms. </p>
<p>She glanced back at Ryoma, who was either asleep or pretending to drift off. Most likely the latter, since he was aware she was now well-awake. She opened her mouth to tell him to get up, but he surprised her. </p>
<p>He sat up slowly, stretching his arms behind his head and released a loud yawn. “Alright, I’m up. What do you want for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Hinano thought for a moment. “Mmm…bagels?”</p>
<p>“With strawberry and cream cheese?” She nodded, and he stood, ready to head into the small kitchen.</p>
<p>Hinano beamed, moving closer to hug him from behind. “Aw, you’re literally the cutest boyfriend ever.”</p>
<p>She didn’t have to see his face to know he was probably blushing at that declaration. “I’m not <em>cute</em>. I’m a hella awesome boyfriend, though,” He protested weakly.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, releasing him. “That statement was cute in itself.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Do you want coffee too?”</p>
<p>Hinano jumped off the bed and began fixing up the sheets. “Sure. Don’t forget the su-”</p>
<p>“The copious amounts of sugar and cream? How could I <em>ever</em> forget those?” He replied dryly.</p>
<p>She pouted, throwing a pillow at him, but he easily dodged it. “Stop judging me!” </p>
<p>He laughed, blowing her a kiss and earning another pillow to the face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. YoshiHara - Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hara x Yoshida - making lemonade</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Sometimes by Ariana Grande</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hara gently stirred the pitcher of lemonade, humming as she kept an eye on the vivid gold of its color, consistency, and making sure it wasn’t too diluted. </p>
<p>Thin, round slices of lemon swirled around in it, bumping against the spoon that created ripples in the drink. </p>
<p>Her kitchen and the rest of her home was generally cool, thanks to central air-conditioning and well-placed fans. Today though…she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead stepping away from the lemonade to wash her hands real quick. </p>
<p>It was the middle of the day, close to noon. The sun beat down on everyone and everything below it relentlessly, and not for the fiftieth time in two minutes, Hara felt a spark of concern for poor Yoshida, who was out back in the garden.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the back door entered and Yoshida entered the kitchen, holding a small bunch of fresh mint leaves from her family’s garden. “I got them!” He offered them to her with an inquisitive look. “Uhh, is this enough? I can go grab some more.”</p>
<p>Hara smiled, accepting them. “This is perfect!” She assured him, turning towards the sink. She turned the faucet, thoroughly rinsing the leaves with cold water. She could feel Yoshida lingering behind her, as if ready to spring into action for some reason. She held back a laugh at the thought; he really was too cute. </p>
<p>Once she was done, she gently patted the mint dry before depositing them into the pitcher. Yoshida grabbed the spoon and took over stirring this time, making sure the mint was incorporated properly. Hara was ready with the ice cube tray beside him, and they both mixed in the ice. </p>
<p>“I think we’re done,” Hara stated decisively.</p>
<p>Yoshida grinned. “Alright!” He exclaimed, before instantly flushing. He cleared his throat. “I guess we call the brats down now.”</p>
<p>He turned towards the basement where her brothers were playing video games. “I’ll get them.”</p>
<p>“Wait.” Hara gently held his arm, stopping him in his tracks. She looked up at him with a gentle smile. “Thanks for coming over…helping me babysit and make lunch…you’re the best kind of company.”</p>
<p>Yoshida’s eyes widened in surprise and a small smile settled on his face. “Don’t get soft on me now, Hara,” He teased gently, patting her head. </p>
<p>His gaze averted as his cheeks turned pink once more. “As long as I’m around, you won’t be alone in anything.”</p>
<p>Now it was Hara’s turn to feel her cheeks heat up. She didn’t say anything, just smiled again. They stayed like that for a moment, before a young voice broke their thoughts.</p>
<p>“Onee-chan! Guess what? I beat my high score!” Her brother ran into the kitchen and both she and Yoshida stepped back in surprise.</p>
<p>Hara inhaled, her heartbeat still racing. She beamed at her brother. “Oh, wow, that’s great. You must’ve played so hard.”</p>
<p>Yoshida ruffled his hair with a grin. “Good job, kid! I’m still waiting for our rewatch, by the way..”</p>
<p>As the two boys talked racing games, Hara busied herself with pouring the lemonade into four different glasses, her stomach feeling light with happiness. She took a sip of the lemonade, a burst of sweet, minty, tanginess erupting on her tongue.</p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. NakaHaya - Slushies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nakamura x Hayami - Road Trips</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Japanese Denim by Daniel Caesar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rinka-chan~” A voice sang right into her ear, and Hayami woke with a start. She jolted awake, body instantly tensing up into fight-mode for a brief second before relaxing once she recognized her surroundings. And the person calling her name. </p>
<p>Nakamura burst into laughter, still leaning quite close to her. She moved back to a proper driving position almost instantly though. “Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty,” She cooed.</p>
<p>Hayami rolled her shoulders back, her body now taut with stiffness after sleeping such an uncomfortable position. Ugh, as a dancer, she really shouldn’t have let that happen. “How long was I asleep for?”</p>
<p>“A couple hours,” Nakamura replied, eyes now fixed on the road ahead of her. Her slender figured loosely gripped the steering wheel, despite the concentration in her gaze. “That’s good, though. You needed the rest after driving for so long.”</p>
<p>The two of them were on their way to visit some iconic monuments and places in Japan, as one last hurrah before Nakamura left to London in a few months. Hayami felt a sting at the reminder, and sourly pushed it aside. No use thinking about that. They were together, having fun <em>now</em>. That’s what mattered.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Hayami realized belatedly that Nakamura had totally changed course. “Rio, where are we going?” She asked warily, a hint of both concern in her tone. </p>
<p>In spite of her skepticism of the blonde’s reckless attitude, Hayami felt a thrilling feeling rush inside of her. Hanging out with Rio was always an unpredictable experience.</p>
<p>Nakamura snorted. “Just getting gas,” She replied, then added. “And snacks. I <em>may</em> have eaten the last couple granola bars.”</p>
<p>Excitement was gone now and Hayami sighed, giving her a small, fond smile. “It’s fine. I don’t like the apple ones anyways.”</p>
<p>“They’re literally the best ones though. Man, you gotta improve your taste in things, Rinka-chan. Sometimes even your music makes me snooze”</p>
<p>Hayami laughed beside herself. “I don’t need to hear this from someone who listens to <em>6ix9ine</em>.”</p>
<p>Nakamura spluttered as she pulled into the lot of the gas station, which looked surprisingly new considering the desolate, rural area they were in. “I <em>don’t</em>, though! He came up in a playlist on Spotify.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, sure.”</p>
<p>Nakamura parked before leaning her head against the wheel exaggeratedly. Her loose blond locks fell over the controls as she sighed. “You’re so mean, Rinka-chan.” Hayami didn’t need to see her face to know that she was pouting.</p>
<p>She laughed and opened her door, which made Nakamura perk up. “If I get you a cherry slushie, will you forgive me?”</p>
<p>Nakamura grinned, tilting her head. “Yes, and a bag of pretzels too.”</p>
<p>“Sureeee.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, babe!” Nakamura winked, and Hayami laughed again. </p>
<p>“Don’t mention it…<em>babe</em>.”</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, they were back on the road. Hayami was driving this time, keeping a firm grip on the wheel as she watched the path like a hawk. Nakamura sat beside her, looking out at the views through the window. Rolling hills of lush green, mountains, and farms were everywhere. It really was a beautiful sight, and they were nowhere near their destination yet.</p>
<p>The sun was close to setting, and an orange hue overlapped the typical blue. Hayami glanced at it herself, a fond memory of Sugaya’s paintings entering her mind. She smiled absentmindedly before Nakamura spoke up, catching her attention.</p>
<p>“Rinka-chan, I think you got a strawberry slushie instead of cherry for me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rio, I swear to God-”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. TeraZama - Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hazama x Terasaka - afternoon naps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Spring Stroll by Nohidea</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bark of the tree dug slightly into the back of her shirt, but Hazama didn’t mind. Instead she welcomed the feeling, as it was a simple reminder of the peace she was currently experiencing.</p>
<p>She sat against one of the trees in a more hidden, unknown part of the local park by her house. It was past a small area of dense bushes, which she managed to infiltrate easily thanks to assassin training. </p>
<p>The back of her legs brushed against the tickling grass, but she paid it no attention. Her eyes were locked onto the pages of her book, an old gothic novel. The weight of it sat in her hands as she absorbed the material, lost in her own world. </p>
<p>Birds sang distantly as she was surrounded by a plethora of noises, the very essence of nature all in sounds. A few meters away from her, a small stream sat, babbling as its water traveled quickly. She could make out the buzzing sounds of summer bugs around her, instantly reminded of Kurahashi. </p>
<p>She sat there for about twenty minutes, blissfully away from the commotion that swept her world up everywhere else. Here, it was calm and comforting being in the forest.</p>
<p>She heard his footsteps immediately, all the way from the entrance into the woodland area. She didn’t move, just kept on reading until they were louder and suddenly, he stood right in front of her.</p>
<p>“Well, hello, Idiot Number One,” She greeted nonchalantly, glancing up at him. Terasaka was looking at her impartially, his hands stuck in his pockets, as usual. He was clad in basic sweats, most likely here on his way from a grocery or errand run. “How’d you know I was here? Are you…<em>stalking</em> me?”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “You were literally just telling me about this place yesterday in our group voice call,” He replied flatly.</p>
<p>That was technically true, but Hazama couldn’t help but have a flair for the dramatics. She chuckled and patted the spot beside her, beckoning to him. “Well, since you’re here, why don’t you read with me?”</p>
<p>He frowned slightly. “I don’t-”</p>
<p>“We all know you need all the practice you can get before classes start again.”</p>
<p>He groaned, rolling his eyes and complying. His stature was massive compared to hers, but they managed to fit perfectly, leaning against the tree trunk. Their bodies brushed together but neither minded that much. They were such close friends at this point…</p>
<p>She leaned against his shoulder, holding her book up so he could see more clearly. They read together, although it was mostly her reading properly, and him giving unneeded but entertaining commentary.</p>
<p>Hazama felt her shoulders loosen, relief and comfort engulfing her. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she shifted closer to him. She gently set the book down on the grass. “Hey…let’s stop here.”</p>
<p>Terasaka didn’t reply. She looked up to see him already knocked out asleep. One hand gently hung around her shoulders while the other was still grasping her bookmark.</p>
<p>Hazama smiled contently, as she let her eyes finally close and her body drift off to sleep. </p>
<p>The shade of the trees protected the two of them, being a safe, cozy, circle, hidden from the power of the sun. A cool breeze flew past them, and the leaves rustled in response. But still, cuddled up next to Terasaka as they both dreamt away…</p>
<p>Hazama never felt warmer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ChibaHaya - Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiba x Hayami - Thunderstorms</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Through and Through by khai dreams</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinka was never fond of thunderstorms.</p>
<p>As a child, she would panic and cry, holding onto her stuffed animals. She stayed in her bed, or during the worst ones, she’d hide in her closet. Her parents worked late when she was young, so she was often alone at home, the  roar of the storms being her only company.</p>
<p>At 15 years old, she didn’t feel any differently.</p>
<p>It was almost like a joke honestly. She loved cats, had been known to act like one at times with her grumpy, reserved nature…and she was terrified of storms just like cats were.</p>
<p>The blanket felt warm and heavy over her shoulders where she had draped it, and she clutched onto the cat plushie like it was her life force. Rinka was in her bed, the dozens of pillows she had strategically placed failing to relax her. </p>
<p>Her room was dark, the only light coming from a few scented candles on her dresser and nightstand. She blocked her windows with the curtains as best as she could but she could still make out the fierce shaking of the trees.</p>
<p>The wind let out a shrilling howl at that moment, and she winced, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She hated summer storms so damn much.</p>
<p>She hated feeling alone.</p>
<p>An idea came to her, and she reached for her phone, safely tucked under her pillow beside her. She scrolled through her contacts, her thumb hovering above Rio’s name. Her best friend would be so nice to talk to now…but maybe not the right person. Rio was chatty and could keep her mind off things, but it was a little too much right now.</p>
<p>She scrolled through again, stopping at the sight of Chiba’s contact. <em>Should I…?</em> She’d probably be bothering him…but at the same time, they were friends now. Partners who always had each other’s backs. And that extended to things outside of assassination too.</p>
<p>She hesitated for another moment, before deciding <em>Screw it</em>. Her thumb pressed onto his name and she delicately held the phone to her ear, awaiting his response. </p>
<p>“Hello?” A familiar baritone asked, and Rinka’s shoulders relaxed at the sound of it. “Hayami?”</p>
<p>She swallowed. “Hi, Chiba. Are you free right now? I was wondering if we could talk?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um, yeah, I can talk.” His voice quieted for a moment, as he was saying something to one of his sisters. He returned. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>Rinka absentmindedly traced the charm on her phone, dangling at the bottom. It was a gift from Okajima. “Oh, we can talk about anything. I just…needed to hear your voice during this storm.”</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment. “I see.” There was a note of concern in his voice, but it was overall just understanding. Patient. Kind. Rinka felt her chest tighten.</p>
<p>Chiba cleared his throat. “Ah, have you watched this video on Youtube? It was about sniping in video games, but I saw it and actually, I think we can apply it to…”</p>
<p>They stayed like that throughout the night, on the phone. It wasn’t all talking. At times, he began humming until she joined in. Or they read together, listened to music together. </p>
<p>Rinka was in the middle of saying something when she glanced through the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. The sky had reached a calm, and a golden glow spread gently across the clouds.</p>
<p>The storm was gone, no longer raging. But even in the thick of it, she felt safer than she had in a long time, thanks to Chiba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sugino and Nagisa - Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagisa and Sugino - summer rain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Reckless by Healy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw, man!” Sugino sighed, using his hand to cover his head as soon as he felt the few first drops. The sky had begun to darken about twenty minutes who but he shrugged it off, telling Nagisa it was probably nothing. Now he was regretting that.</p>
<p>Nagisa frowned slightly at the sky. “If we run now, we can make it back to your apartment in 10.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p>They made a mad dash through the rainfall, which grew immensely heavy in a span of only five minutes. Sugino slowed his pace to match Nagisa’s, instead of running his usual high, athletic speed.</p>
<p>The air was heavy with humidity, but the rain felt refreshing. The sky was a blue-gray mix with hints of pink near the horizon, since it was a couple hours or so until sunset would be completed.</p>
<p>Drawings of chalk on the driveways of houses in the neighborhoods they crossed, began to run in the water, leading to drains and losing the artistry. Rain gathered on the leaves of trees and bushes. The boys tried their best to avoid the large puddles that spread across the streets.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached the street where the small apartment Sugino called “home” resided. They bolted up the stairs, careful to keep a steady footing or else they’d slip. Sugino reached his front door and immediately, on reflex, reached for his key in his pocket. Soon they’d be inside, dry up, be warm, have some ramen and hot cocoa-</p>
<p>Except the keys weren’t there. All his fingers touched was an old receipt from the convenience store.</p>
<p>“Uhhh…” He laughed nervously, avoiding Nagisa’s shrewd gaze. He tried his other pocket, but no lock. For some reason, there was a rock in there, but not his keys…</p>
<p>Nagisa gave him a tired look. “We’re locked out, aren’t we?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What about your folks?”</p>
<p>Sugino ran a hand through his wet locks, thinking to himself. “Mom is out, running errands. Dad is visiting a friend on the other side of the city. And my brother is at a sleepover tonight.”</p>
<p>He leaned against the wall, exhaustion catching up to him. “Aww, man, what are we gonna do?” A chill ran up his arms and he was reminded that they would get sick soon, unless they found a way inside.</p>
<p>Poor Nagisa was running his hands up and down his arms, in an effort to warm up. He let out a breath. “Is there a spare key you can think of?”</p>
<p>“Nah, my dad is kinda paranoid about that kinda stuff.”</p>
<p>It was quiet and both of them were brainstorming. Suddenly, Sugino had an idea. He snapped his fingers with a smile. “Wait! Nagisa!”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>small!</em>”</p>
<p>Nagisa deflated. “Thanks for the reminder,” He said dryly.</p>
<p>“I mean, you can fit through our kitchen window. It’s the biggest one, and it’s usually kept unlocked during the day, so my mom can easily open it to air out the place while she’s cooking!”</p>
<p>Nagisa’s eyes lit up. “Huh, we can try it.”</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Nagisa’s body was stuck in the window in a very unnatural way. His head and lower torso up were facing Sugino, still outside. His lower half and legs were in the warm kitchen of the apartment.</p>
<p>Honestly, if he weren’t freezing and starving, Sugino would’ve burst out laughing and taken a picture of the situation.</p>
<p>“This isn’t working,” Nagisa hissed, stating the obvious.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>duh</em>,” Sugino sighed, shoving the shorter boy’s shoulders again. “Come on, dude, what’s the hold up?”</p>
<p>“How am I-<em>ow!</em> Supposed to know-<em>ow!</em>” Nagisa shouted, and Sugino let go.</p>
<p>“We gotta find some way-” Sugino was interrupted by the familiar sound of a car rolling up nearby the apartment. “Wait, I think that’s…”</p>
<p>“Tomohito!” His mother called, stepping out of her car. She placed a hand on her hip, giving him an unimpressed look. “What are you two boys doing? What kind of playing around is that? Come out here and help me with the groceries!”</p>
<p>A couple hours later, both boys had dried up, taken piping showers, and finally got to relax with a cup of hot chocolate in both their hands. They were lounging on the couch in the apartment den, watching some show that Karma recommended.</p>
<p>“So, uh…that was pretty freaking funny earlier, Nagisa. You got stuck in the window.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Nagisa weakly punched his shoulder but they both were laughing.</p>
<p>A torrent of rain still attacked everything outside, but they were safe from it’s onslaught together now. They relaxed together, talking and sharing laughs in warmth, while listening to the soothing sounds of the summer rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. MaeKa - Ice Cubes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maehara + Karma - Ice Cubes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This takes place in a college roommates AU)</p>
<p>Listen to HOME by BTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>Maehara sighed and crossed his arms in an overdramatic and tired manner. He tapped his neon green sock-clad foot against the floor impatiently. “I think you do, but you’re playing dumb.”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Karma set his juice box down, more confused than ever. He had just been sitting in the living room, enjoying his sugary strawberry drink and scrolling through posts from his favorite actor in the Sonic Ninja movies…when suddenly, Maehara rushed into the room, angrily demanding he apologize.</p>
<p>For what? Karma had no idea.</p>
<p>He kept a cool, calm face as best he could, choosing to simply raise an eyebrow and lazily ask what Maehara even meant. He wasn’t getting an answer though, as the other boy seemed to believe this issue was crystal clear.</p>
<p>This was new to Karma, as typically when he caused chaos, he knew of course what he’d done. He’d happily welcome the confrontation and internally laughing his ass off while the other person bit his head off. That was the enjoyment in creating mischief, after all.</p>
<p>But now, he just felt a pit forming in his stomach, a sense of suspense hanging in the air. The thought was ridiculous, this wasn’t a murder mystery or anything. But Karma hated being in the unknown…and a tiny part of him wasn’t enjoying the irritated look Maehara was giving him.</p>
<p>Which was stupid. Why should he even care what he thinks? They’re just roommates, after all. They had no obligation to be <em>friends</em>, even if Karma treated his friends no differently. Karma pushed aside the fond memories of Maehara dragging him out to the city, ordering in food together…</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you’re talking about.” Karma sighed, leaning back into the couch.</p>
<p>Maehara rolled his eyes, deciding to humor him. “The ice cube tray, man. You used all of them up and didn’t fill it up.”</p>
<p><em>Ohhhhh</em>.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” Karma stupidly blurted out, feeling the weight on his shoulders disappear. It was momentarily though, it returned once Maehara shot him a tired look.</p>
<p>The playboy ran a hand through his soft locks…which Karma definitely hadn’t thought about petting before. “Well, it sounds really minor but lemme just tell you, man. When it’s freaking <em>31 degrees celsius</em> out, and we’re <em>dying</em> of heat in his apartment, and all I want is a <em>cold</em> <em>glass</em> of water after spending <em>5</em> <em>hours</em> studying, but I can’t have that because the ice cube tray is <em>empty </em>after you used all of them up to make your strawberry lemonade pitcher, then <em>yeah</em>. It’s something to be pissed about!”</p>
<p>Maehara paused, hands still in the air from the wild gestures he’d been making during his rant. The entire time, Karma had just been sitting on the couch, still and wide-eyed. Maehara let out a breath and set his hands down, sitting on the seat opposite of Karma. “Sorry man, I’m just really stressed and I guess that ice cube thing set me off.”</p>
<p>Karma didn’t reply, instead watching him pensively. Then after what felt like a century for both of them, he cleared his throat. “Uh, if you need someone to study with, I can help.”</p>
<p>Maehara’s eyes widened slightly, before a grin erupted on his face. “Yeah. That would be cool. Thanks, Karma.”</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. But first, I’m gonna refill the ice cube tray.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Karasuma and Koro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karasuma x Korosensei - eating outside</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Bout You by Verité</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuma wiped a bead of sweat across his forehead, letting out a sharp breath as he inspected his work. </p>
<p>It was only a couple more weeks before summer break ended and the students would be returning to the classroom. For the past couple days, he’d been arriving to clear out the weeds, trim tree branches, and have the mountain ready for the bustle of school life.</p>
<p>He scooped up the pile of medium-sized branches with ease, depositing them into a trash bag beside his feet. He barely felt the prickle of the branches against his bare forearms as he did so. Karasuma neatly tied the bag before heaving it, as well as the other full bag of branches, over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He made his way down the rough path leading back to the building. He just wanted everything to be as close to perfect as they could be, for his students. Especially after the hell they’d been through on Okinawa…</p>
<p>Karasuma pushed the thought away and continued his pace, his gaze falling on the field of flowers. Bright, vivid sunflowers towered above the grass, illuminated in a golden hue by the sunset. He had an image of Kurahashi, Yada, and Okano excitedly dragging him over to see the tall flowers, comparing his height for fun.</p>
<p>A small smile appeared on his face at the reminder that he’d be seeing his students soon again.</p>
<p>He couldn’t say the same for his co-workers though.</p>
<p>Irina had texted him everyday, asking to meet up (he refused each time), telling him about her day (he never asked), and sending him pictures of her daily summer outfits that were almost always provocative.</p>
<p>But that was tolerable. Irina was a slight annoyance, but in some odd way, her being…herself grounded him. It wasn’t a right reality if Irina wasn’t acting insane.</p>
<p>The octopus though…that was a different story.</p>
<p>He had been fixing up the mountain and keeping it well-maintained for the entire summer, and so they worked together the past couple days, as well as a few other occasions where there was business to attend for the teachers. Other than that, the octopus had kept his respectful distance, which was surprising considering his lack of boundaries.</p>
<p>Karasuma set the bags down by the classroom front, where some workers would arrive to transport it down the mountain path. He slipped off his gloves, a hand reaching up to run through his hair as he took a moment to breath.</p>
<p>“Nurufufufu~” He didn’t have to look up to know that his companion had landed gently beside him. “Are you done for today?”</p>
<p>Karasuma glanced at him, keeping a straight face. “Yeah. The workers should be here in fifteen minutes to pick up the spare branches, they’re on their way.”</p>
<p>“I see. I’ll be sure to make myself scarce once they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>The octopus disappeared and was back in a flash, so instant that Karasuma could barely comprehend it. He reached a tentacle towards him, holding out what appeared to be a freshly rinsed peach. “Until then, would you care to eat peaches together? They came from one of the trees.”</p>
<p>Karasuma looked at him for a moment, before he responded. “Yeah.” He took it, slightly amused at how the fruit seemed to shrink in his hands. The fuzz brushed his skin and made him feel nostalgic.</p>
<p>He bit into it, satisfied at the saccharine taste that burst onto his tongue. The peach was perfectly sweet, tangy, and juicy. It instantly refreshed him under the heat of the retiring sky, as night was approaching soon.</p>
<p>His gaze fell on his co-worker, who was quiet, gazing at the sunset with a distant look in his eyes. His peach was eaten down to its pit. Karasuma cleared his throat slightly, earning the other’s attention. “Thank you. It was good.”</p>
<p>The octopus chuckled. “Of course. I’m glad…the tree won’t be staying here much longer so I suppose we should enjoy them now.”</p>
<p>Karasuma felt a pit grow in his stomach at those words but he didn’t respond, choosing instead to simply be content with the glowing golden sky, taste of peach, and the company of the octopus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. KaruKae - Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma + Kayano - Road Trip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Tian Di by Kris Wu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Kayano asked, her mind reactivating after she froze for a moment. She tapped her long, manicured nails against the counter expectedly, hoping she’d misheard the poor woman.</p>
<p>The receptionist, a petite woman barely older than them, gulped and hugged her papers tight. “Ah, we only have one room available currently. The hotel is booked…you’ll have to share, i-if that’s okay?”</p>
<p>Kayano sharply inhaled, the diva actress in her threatening to come out and unleash upon this poor woman just trying to do her job. Before she could open her mouth, her companion finally spoke up. “It’s fine. We’ll take it. Thank you,” He said simply.</p>
<p>Kayano whirled around and glared at the tall redhead, wondering when the hell was it okay for him to just decide things for her. “Karma-”</p>
<p>He cut her off <em>again</em>. “Don’t worry about it, Kayano-chan. We’ll have fun, being roomies,” He lazily drawled, waving a hand dismissively.</p>
<p>And with that, he grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her across the hotel lobby, ignoring her weak protests. The receptionist visibly relaxed behind them, wondering if they were going to be okay.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Kayano was sitting on the <em>one</em> bed in the room, organizing her outfits. Her hair was tied up in a casual ponytail and she was dressed in soft pajamas. A steaming cup of tea sat on the nightstand beside her, courtesy of the mini kitchenette in their hotel room.</p>
<p>She folded and set her clothes aside in one of the dresser drawers, for easy access the next day. Kayano sighed as the sound of Karma’s singing reached her ears. He had jumped into the shower as soon as they arrived to the room, and now “The Phantom of the Opera” songs were echoing through the space.</p>
<p>Kayano sighed and stood up, leaving the bed to approach the window instead. It was a tall rectangle of glass, with luxury curtains surrounding it. The hotel was rather high-class, and the view she got outside certainly asserted the fact. “Wow…”</p>
<p>The city was alive outside the hotel, bustling with lights, life, and activity. Buildings were illuminated with neon signs and the cool glow of the moon. Clubs were lighting up with music and sound as people began their nightlife activities. Fancy restaurants welcomed people inside as they served top-notch meals.</p>
<p>Kayano felt a jittery feeling course through her veins. The urge to have fun and live life to it’s fullest, welcoming any kind of experiences. It was a feeling that Karma could relate to…that <em>was</em> why they were on this long road trip together. <em>Searching for adventure</em>, he had called it.</p>
<p>The bathroom door swung open, and Kayano turned around on reflex…only to face Karma Akabane clad only in a towel, hanging <em>very</em> loosely around his hips. She instantly looked away, her face heating up with embarrassment and annoyance. “Nice hotel you picked out. It’s pretty outside.”</p>
<p>Karma yawned as he grabbed a set of pajamas from his bag and turned back to the bathroom. “Right? I figured we rest up tonight after the drive, but tomorrow, we get drinks?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Kayano agreed.</p>
<p>She went on her phone for a bit while Karma finished up in the bathroom, giving updates to Kanzaki and Nakamura, who inquired about their trip.</p>
<p>The real problem of the night was sleeping arrangements. There was one bed, and two people.</p>
<p>Or maybe it wasn’t really a problem. Karma grabbed a blanket and pillow off the bed and instantly made himself comfortable on the floor. “Are you sure?” Kayano asked immediately.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s fine.” He paused for a moment before adding slyly. “Unless Kayano-chan really wants me to sleep next to her.”</p>
<p>Kayano threw a pillow at him. “No it’s just-you’re tired…and you drove a lot. I feel bad that you have to get a lesser sleeping arrangement than me.” She hugged a pillow to herself, feeling self-conscious at her confession.</p>
<p>Karma didn’t respond right away, sitting up and peering at her from the foot of the bed. “You sure?”</p>
<p>Kayano nodded, moving over to make space for him. “Yes, you idiot. Now come on before I change my mind.”</p>
<p>There was about 7 inches between them on the bed, as Kayano squished herself to the edge as best she could. Karma was tall and took up so much space. And the pillow divider she placed between them did very little to help.</p>
<p>So she removed it, and earned a raised eyebrow from Karma, was stretched out on his back. “What?” She questioned.</p>
<p>He gave her a crooked smile. “Nothing, nothing. I just didn’t think Kayano-chan would be so eager to cuddle with me,” He teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Kayano flushed and turned around, her face facing the smug bastard.</p>
<p>He laughed, reaching over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. And then, moonlight blanketed the room as the sound of soft breathing was the only thing left.</p>

<p></p><div class="bottominfo">
  <p></p>
  <div class="like">
    <p></p>
    <div class="like_button"></div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. RyoRio - Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nakamura + Terasaka - afternoon nap</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to The King by Conan Gray</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is bullshit,” Terasaka grumbled, pulling his chair out with unneeded aggression. It screeched across the aged wooden floor, and he ignored his companion’s wince. He sat down irritably and leaned his arms onto his desk.</p>
<p>Nakamura gave him a pointed look from where she stood, at the entrance of the classroom. They were both clad in their P.E uniforms, since they’d been pulled from class and sent to stay inside for “being distracted and playing around.”</p>
<p>It really wasn’t that big a deal in her opinion. All she’d done was splash Terasaka with some of her water bottle once he was done sparring with Maehara. And of course, the big lug didn’t take well to it and tried to chase her, get her back with his own water bottle.</p>
<p>Mr. Karasuma stopped the two of them and sternly sent them back to sit in the classroom for the duration of P.E class. After a few minutes of futile protesting, they walked back, ignoring Muramatsu and Okajima’s <em>“Ooooohh you’re in trouble!”</em></p>
<p>Terasaka shut his eyes, agitated, and simply reached into his bag to pull out his phone and earbuds. He hated being scolded, but at least he could understand it when it came to academics. But <em>P.E training</em>? The <em>one</em> area of his school life where he <em>excelled</em>? Shame bit away at him inside.</p>
<p>But whatever. He might as well take advantage of his new free time. Listen to some music, eat some of that food Muramatsu brought… Now as he thought about it, this was a <em>good</em> thing. A grin spread on his face as he realized he finally had some quiet time, no idiots or maniacs around. </p>
<p>He was mistaken however. He had forgotten the presence of the blonde fool that got him into his mess in the first place. Nakamura pulled a chair up and lazily sat right next to him, her knee brushing against his outer thigh. He immediately pulled out his earbuds and glared at her. “What?”</p>
<p>Nakamura smirked and casually plucked one of the earbuds from his hand, placing it in her own ear. “Let’s hang out together, Terasaka~ Don’t leave me alone.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and reached for the earbud again, only for her swat his hand away. “Nakamura, just let me listen in peace,” he half-pleaded.</p>
<p>She waved a hand and leaned in closer, catching him off guard as she snatched his phone and began searching for music. “Relax, you make it sound like I’m murdering you. You’ll like my music, trust me.”</p>
<p>“Give me my pho-!” Terasaka’s voice cut off as he looked at her more clearly. Nakamura was sitting opposite of him, her back facing the window. And so, she was illuminated by the sunlight that poured into the classroom. Her blonde hair looked even more golden and her skin glowed. Even her smile seemed more blinding than usual.</p>
<p><em>Crazy…I’m going crazy</em>, Terasaka thought to himself. <em>What, is Nakamura a princess or some shit? Get your head in the game, man. Just grab your phone and shoo her away.</em></p>
<p>He failed.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, he was subtly nodding his head in approval to the third western rap song she introduced him to. They were still sharing the earbuds, as well as a box of pocky that Nakamura had pulled out of her bag. He glanced at her, earning a smile as she passed him another chocolate-covered stick.</p>
<p>Hanging out with her wasn’t half as tiring as he expected, he thought as he bit into the pocky. A fast-paced rap was playing vaguely in his head, but his thoughts were centered around her more. Nakamura was…nice to be around.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Hello?” Kurahashi asked as she entered the classroom first, peering around for her classmates. Her gaze finally fell on them and her eyes widened. She instantly turned to the others, approaching the room. “Guys, be quiet,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Kimura’s brow furrowed. “Why?” He inquired softly, exchanging a confused glance with Isogai, who looked equally unsure.</p>
<p>Kurahashi gestured to the back of the classroom. Kimura’s eyebrows shot up while Isogai just laughed softly.</p>
<p>Terasaka and Nakamura were sitting so close to one another at his desk, almost adjacent at the hips. They were both fast asleep, leaning their heads onto the desk, using their school blazers as make-shift pillows. Their heads were touching as sunlight blanketed both of them with its warmth from the open windows. A single earbud was in both of their ears as music continued to faintly play from the phone on the desk.</p>
<p>It was such a touching, picturesque moment…surprising considering who the two of them were.</p>
<p>Kurahashi and Kimura had already pulled out their phones to snap some pictures of the duo, only for Isogai to gesture a “no.” They looked at him questioningly, but he just said quietly, “Go get Okajima’s camera instead. They’ll come out nicer.”</p>
<p>They did so without hesitation. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. KuraZama - Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurahashi x Hazama - Thunderstorms</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Love You Bye by Cheeze</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no!” Hinano exclaimed, jumping to her feet as Mary, their cat, dashed away at the sound of booming thunder.</p>
<p>It angrily roared and echoed across the state, accompanying the flash of lighting that cracked across the sky.</p>
<p>Summer storms were an enigma, as Hinano’s mom used to always tell her. They came down in a flurry of rage, assaulting the earth with torrential rain, flashes of lightning, and tremendous thunder, all in the heat of the season.</p>
<p>But then, they would calm so soon, and the sky would settle down back into varying soft shades of pink, blue, and purple. The clouds that had once bunched together in clusters of dark gray, would reduce to feathery white, scattered across the sky. </p>
<p>It would be humid and warm, but not as suffocating as it had felt during the storm. Raindrops would cover every surface as the smell of petrichor engulfed the air.</p>
<p>Summer storms were something to be wary of, but accept wholeheartedly, in Hinano’s opinion. They were a trademark of the season, and the experiences one would have. Some of the best memories a person could have took place during the wild weather, sharing the encounter.</p>
<p>Such as now. Hinano raced after her cat, her feet skidding across the wooden floor. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of her girlfriend gingerly scooping up Mary. “Oh, good, you’ve got her.”</p>
<p>Kirara re-adjusted her grip on the small, lanky black cat and made her way towards Hinano. “Yeah, she’ll be okay. I’m sure the storm is gonna clear up soon.”</p>
<p>Just at that moment, another harsh rumble of thunder reverberated around their house. Mary attempted to jump out of her arms, but Kirara held onto her. She sighed, blowing a dark curl out of her face. “Spoke too soon,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Hinano laughed, stepping closer to brush back the dark lock of hair herself. “We’ll be fine. But just in case, let’s turn of all the lights and unplug what we can.”</p>
<p>Kirara hummed, smiling softly. “I already took care of that, Hina. Here, come.” She gently took her confused girlfriend’s arm and led her to their small kitchen, all while keeping a steady grip on the cat.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s so pretty!” Hinano squealed. There were small candles spread throughout the kitchen, on the counter and surrounding their table. A light (vegetarian of course) dinner spread was all ready as the table was set. </p>
<p>She squeezed Kirara tightly, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You’re the best girlfriend ever!” She punctuated it with a kiss to the cheek, and quietly laughed to herself as Kirara’s face flushed slightly.</p>
<p>Kirara rolled her eyes, but returned the hug gently. “Of course I’d do this, for you only.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Yada and Kimura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kimura + Yada - walking along the shore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Sunset Lovers by Petit Biscuit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kimura-kun, quit fooling around,” Yada giggled, holding her hands up to block her dress. He splashed water towards her again, making her squeal. “Cut it out!”</p>
<p>Kimura laughed, deciding to relent. Momentarily. He clasped the back of his head with both hands and walked alongside her. “The fun in coming to the beach is playing in water though. Why else did you invite me?”</p>
<p>Yada rolled her eyes, fixing her sunhat. “To have a scenic walk and enjoy the beach ambience,” she said pointedly, like it was obvious.</p>
<p>He yawned immaturely. “Boooooring.”</p>
<p>Yada huffed, choosing to focus on the beauty of the beach over that comment.</p>
<p>It was close to sunset and the sand was painted a gorgeous purple hue that reflected the sky. Waves lapped at their feet, tickling her. The wet sand sunk beneath her steps, sending a sense of nostalgia through her.</p>
<p>She reached into her handbag and took out her phone, aiming it at the beautiful sky, a mixed picture of pink and lavender. “Isn’t this so pretty?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” Surprisingly, Kimura agreed, sounding more subdued than he had earlier.</p>
<p>Yada took a couple pictures before turning and flipping her camera so it would take a selfie instead. She posed, making a peace sign with the other hand and beaming right into the camera, ready to click…</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kimura leaped from behind her, shoving his hand in front of her phone and near her face, making a waving motion.</p>
<p>“Kimura-kun!” Yada exclaimed, shoving him gently away as her phone slipped out of her hand. She caught it just before it hit the sand. “What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>He was quick and grabbed her phone out of her hand and managed to take a few ridiculous selfies before she took it away. Kimura laughed at her peeved expression. “Hahaha~”</p>
<p>Yada groaned, tossing her phone back into her bag. “You are so annoying,” she muttered, fondness evident in her tone. She took his arm and led him back to the boardwalk.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled, sounding sheepish. He rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Wanna get some snacks? Maybe I can also win you one of those stuffed animal prizes.”</p>
<p>Yada smiled, grabbing his hand. “Or maybe <em>I’ll</em> be the one to win <em>you</em> something.”</p>
<p>“Is that a bet?”</p>
<p>“Eh, I’m just humoring you. We know I’ll win.”</p>
<p>“You know what, you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. KarmaSaka - Pool Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karma x Terasaka - Swimming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to Get Cool by Stray Kids</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terasaka leaned against the edge of the pool, his arms resting up as his feet treaded underneath. He looked like he was by himself, but on the contrary, a certain redheaded maniac was accompanying him.</p>
<p>“Are ya done yet?” He called out, peering into the waist-deep water.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Karma sprang up, his head rising out of the pool. His red locks were soaked, and he pushed his bangs out of the way. He flashed Terasaka a sharp, sly grin. “Missed me already? I was only gone for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Terasaka snorted. “More like I was just wondering if you died. You know, everyone would pin it on me.“</p>
<p>Karma laughed. “By the way, I think I saw some fish underwater.”</p>
<p>“You’re shitting me.”</p>
<p>“Nope. I definitely saw them.”</p>
<p>“Tt- It was probably just shiny rocks or something. Your eyes are failing on you.”</p>
<p>Karma hummed, swimming over to the large boulders that sat on the corner of the pool. He climbed atop, mindful of the slippery surface. “This is coming from someone who mistook the number 13 for a B.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! We don’t talk about that!” Terasaka hissed.</p>
<p>Karma laughed in response, making himself comfortable on top of the rock. He sat, his legs dangling and his forearms resting over his knees. His laughter soon died and his eyes lit up as he gestured towards the cluster of their classmates on the other side of the pool. “Ohh it’s starting~”</p>
<p>Terasaka grinned, wishing he had some popcorn.</p>
<p>Over by the pool, an automatic shark toy, medium-sized, glided through the crystal blue water. It slowly surfaced higher as it moved, its fin peeking out more and more. Karma had dove down underwater to set up the toy and make sure it moved towards the other students.</p>
<p>Who ever knew Terasaka would catch his prank and offer to stay as a lookout guard?</p>
<p>Okajima was the first to react, jumping almost 5 feet in the water and letting out a shrill scream. He jumped onto Sugaya, who yelled and toppled over. Both of them were in the water, where they only freaked out more. Somehow one of them grabbed Takebayashi’s ankle and he fell face-first into the pool.</p>
<p>“There’s a <em>shark</em>!”</p>
<p>“Run!”</p>
<p>“Korosensei!”</p>
<p>Part of the class (the boys), save for the ones with either brain cells or apathy, were clambering to get out of the pool.</p>
<p>Karma and Terasaka both were laughing their asses off from their corner, relishing in their surprising teamwork in clowning on their classmates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Disaster Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Terasaka Squad - Road Trip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to [oops] by potsu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, come on, man,” Muramatsu tried again, leaning over Yoshida’s shoulder from behind. “Lemme drive for a bit.”</p>
<p>Yoshida scoffed, his eyes locked on the road as he expertly turned the wheel, navigating the road with ease. And, well, the gps on his phone certainly helped. “No way in hell. This car is literally my baby.”</p>
<p>Hazama rolled her eyes from next to him, in the passenger seat. Not that anyone saw it, but they could certainly feel it. Her gaze stayed on the window, peering at the outside and all the scenery that surrounded them.</p>
<p>Behind them, Itona and Muramatsu sat in the middle row. Of course, the former took this as an opportunity for his trademark snark to show. “Hmph, your baby that you literally rented from a hobo on the road.”</p>
<p>Muramatsu snorted while Hazama smirked. Yoshida scowled, making a right turn onto another street. “It wasn’t a hobo, but sure.”</p>
<p>“You’ve told us this story way too many times, man,” Muramatsu laughed. “You literally rented a car from some guy outside McDonalds.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t look like a hobo! He seemed like a decent guy!”</p>
<p>Hazama sighed. “That’s what they all say. Next thing you know, you’re doing business with a serial killer.”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Yoshida groaned as the car slowly stopped at a red light. He turned to his friends with a pained expression. “I’m never telling you guys anything again.”</p>
<p>They all laughed some more until they heard shifting noises from the very back row of the car. Terasaka had claimed it, and he was there now, sprawled out and in a deep coma-like sleep.</p>
<p>Majoring in political science definitely was taking a toll on him.</p>
<p>They were all taking part of hard classes, that <em>was</em> the point of university. But it was a little different for Terasaka, who felt the need to prove himself with every bit of work he did. Life was a constant race to step up higher and higher, to reach his dreams.</p>
<p>Even when the squad had first brought up the idea of going on a summer road trip a month before they’d return for their second year of college, he’d been so hesitant. The last to agree.</p>
<p>Hazama frowned and grabbed the blanket she’d thrown over her lap, and instead tossed it to Itona behind her. “Here. Give this to the idiot.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Itona carefully and with more gentleness than he’d ever used on anything non-invention-related, laid the thin blanket over Terasaka’s large frame.</p>
<p>Yoshida turned off the music they’d been playing, the only sound filling the car being the noise from driving. They went past streets and buildings, eventually reaching a bridge that overlooked the ocean.</p>
<p>Muramatsu slumped in his seat, feeling his exhaustion finally catch up to him after they’d been traveling and driving for 2 days so far. He’d, of course, been in charge of food, shopping, etc. He gazed out at the large, shimmering body of water that was beneath them, his mind conjuring up images of all the monster horror movies he’d been watching recently.</p>
<p>The rest of their drive that night was quiet and calm, just the five of them enjoying each other’s company and the peaceful scenery of the new city they were now entering.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>